Triangular shipping containers are known. Most triangular shipping containers are formed by folding a pre-cut sheet of corrugated cardboard along pre-defined fold lines and tucking tabs into pre-cut slots. The ends of known triangular shipping containers are typically closed off by folded flaps of the corrugated material. Such known containers advantageously take up little space in an unfolded condition. Furthermore, when in an assembled state, the containers do not roll off conveyor belts, which can be a problem with shipping containers formed of paper tubes having a circular cross-section.
Unfortunately known triangular shipping containers can be somewhat difficult and time-consuming to fold. Folding mistakes are made with some frequency, which causes the triangular shipping container to fail during shipment. Shippers often address this problem by applying large amounts of shipping tape to secure the containers. In addition, known triangular shipping containers tend not to exhibit significant beam strength, and will fail when a force is applied perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis.